Guild/orientation
We'd like our members to become acquainted with the guild, it's members, how the guild works and answer as many questions that each newcomer may have. To help with this, we've created this "orientation" page. Please take a moment to read through it. If you still have questions after reading this, please ask. Thanks! The History behind the Name Retributions Blade was born when several members split off from an existing guild. During this time, there was great drama, upheaval and emotions were in turmoil and many members suffered greatly as a result of this split. The Charter Members of Retributions Blade wished to repay it's members for all they had to endure and pledged a strong steel commitment towards seeing that accomplished. We decided that our name should reflect our history and commitment therefore the name "Retributions Blade" was created. "Retribution" means to repay or payback, and the Steel Sword Blade was chosen to represent the strong commitment pledged. May we as family or player never again endure the emotions of the past but enjoy the game and all it has to offer with fun, enjoyment and support for one another. 'Guild Policies' All members are expected to read and comply with certain guild policies that have been placed in force to protect each member. Please read the GUILD POLICY page. Our Guild Rank Structure Mains and Alts enjoy the same rank as the highest rank held by account, so if one of your characters is a Guardian, all your characters should hold the Guardian rank. Guild Ranks consist of: 1. Guild Leader and Assistant Guild Leaders 2. Officer 3. Supervisor 4. Advisor 5. Member 6. Associate 7. Newcomer 8. Guest 1. Guild Leader - is a rank awarded to the person(s) who purchased or directly assisted in the purchase of the Guild Charter. Promotion to this rank is CLOSED. * Guardian "of Retributions Blade" - was a previous Guild rank and is now an honorary title that recognizes those players who directly assisted in obtaining our very first Tier 1 Guild Hall, and are considered "Honorary Members" of the guild. These players earned adventure and trade-skill status points and donated a percentage of those points so that the guild could purchase it's first guild hall. Those who were proudly awarded this title can be recognized by all as the original Landlords of the Guild Hall". Some of these trusted players members have moved on to pursue other passions within the game, while some remain with us today. This title recognizes the history of our guild and holds a special place in our "Hall of Achievement". This rank is officially "CLOSED" and has been "RETIRED". 2. Officer - This rank requires the player to focus both time and resources towards in-game and out of game (OOG) supported activities to ensure the smooth operation of the guild. They help to insure our members get the most fun and enjoyment possible and oversees the daily operations of the Guild especially in the Guild Leader's absence. Promotion to this rank is by special invitation only from those holding the Supervisor rank and based on position vacancies. 3. Supervisor - these players are extremely active members who have shown the desire to watch over fellow members and assist them in reaching their goals. A supervisor puts other's needs before their own, often crafting gear for members in order that the member is best prepared to meet the game's difficult challenges or checking in with members to gain feedback on guild operations. These members have direct access to Officer Chat and provide valuable resources to both Officers and Members alike. Typically these players are promoted from the Advisor rank. 4. Advisor - This rank requires the player to have extreme in-depth game knowledge to provide a ready base of information to members at a moment's notice. They are expected to answer all member questions which requires them to be very active players (in order to answer questions you have to be playing). Additionally, if these members don't personally know the answer to questions, they know where to find the answer being fully knowledgable of the vast information databases available both in-game and out on the internet. These members have expressed a desire to be the mentors of the guild member population. These players are always promoted from the Member rank. 5. Member - These are the players who make up the core of Retributions Blade. They are members who wish to explore game content at an "in-depth" level. They understand that our guild's focus is on completing virtually every quest, every collection, discovery of every zone and acquiring every achievement medal. These players don't focus on power leveling, but instead, choose to discover all the game has to offer. They have earned the rights and privileges of the "Member" rank by assisting the guild's leveling effort via earning "status points" while becoming familiar with the guild's stated policies and guidelines. 6. Associate - These players have completed the guild's fourteen day "get-acquainted" Newcomer period. They have read and agreed to the posted guild policies, and have expressed a desire to become a permanent member of the guild by registering on the Guild's website. They understand that the guild needs to level in order to provide greater benefits to it's members. They have acknowledged this link of "guild leveling to status points" by achieving and displaying at least 5,000 Guild Status Points. 7. Newcomer - These players are brand new to Retributions Blade Guild. They have either liked what they read on the guild recruiting page, or have enjoyed playing with a current member and have decided that hanging out with us might provide greater enjoyment to their online gameplay experience. They have met the minimum recruiting standards of being at least 16 years of age or older in real life, and have achieved at least 10 levels or higher in adventuring throughout Norrath. Being so new to the guild, they will depend on Advisors for support and Guidance and may one day prove worthy to become Associates or even full Members. They are guests in our home and come to us with a wide range of experience, levels special skills. All come with certain expectations, hopes and dreams. They are not required to work towards promotion, however, any accumulated achievements will be documented towards future promotions. Newcomer's are required to log in at least once every 30 days to maintain their current rank in guild. 8. Guests - These players are those who have not logged into game within the past 30 days. They retain affiliation with Retributions Blade but receive no benefits. Upon returning to game, members who have the pre-requisite status points, will be assigned the Newcomer Rank. Once they've devoted the required time in each rank (if they have the required status points) they may be awarded further promotions. To view the requirements and responsibilities of the above ranks, CLICK HERE ---- Guild Hall Location Retributions Blade's Guild Hall is located in the Southern residential area of Qeynos, Continent of Norrath. Inside the main lobby just to the right of the entrance is our "Welcome Center" - The Welcome Center Counter (WCC) has on display the Guild Amenities Book and Guild Orientation Book (GOB). These books supplement the website Orientation Page and facilitates access to this important information. ---- Guild Level Retributions Blade is currently level 53 and growing every day. Reaching new levels allows us to offer greater benefits and guild hall amenities to you. The guild levels based on member earned status points. ---- Guild Hall Amenities These consist of: 1) Call / Recall to Guild Hall (note 1) 2) Guild Orientation Manual (note 2) 3) Guild Amenities Manual (note 2) 4) Guild Proclamation Decree (note 6) 5) Harvesting Supply Depot (note 3) 6) Farseas Mailbox (note 3) 7) Personal Bank (note 3) 8) Guild Bank (note 3) 9) Guild World Market Broker (note 3) 10) Guild Commodities Exporter (note 3) 11) Tradeskill Rush Order Agent (note 5) 12) Guild Fuel Merchant (note 5) 13) Tradeskill Recipe Salesman (note 5) 14) Tradeskill Writ Agent (note 5) 15) Prestigious House Portals (note 4) 16) Personal Housing Portal (note 4) 17) Norrath Transportation Globe (note 4) 18) Druid Portal (note 4) 19) Wizard Spire (note 4) 20) Elaborate Work Bench (note 5) 21) Elaborate Engraving Table (note 5) 22) Elaborate Sewing Table (note 5) 32) Elaborate Woodworking Table (note 5) 24) Sootfoot Forge (note 5) 25) Elaborate Forge (note 5) 26) Blackiron Forge (note 5) 27) Equipment Mender Hireling (note 5) 28) Artisan Tradeskill Statue (note 5) 29) Mug of Fulfillment (note 9) Note 1: Skill Book - Abilities Secton Note 2: Main Lobby Note 3: Finance Center Note 4: Transportation Hub Note 5: Tradeskill Crafting Room Note 6: Hall of Achievements Note 7: Forest Atrium Note 8: Library Note 9: Dining Room Note 10: The Dirty Ratonga (Tavern) Note 11: Chapel and Meditation Note 12: Holidaise Note 13: Stable Note 14: Storage Room Additional guild amenities become available at: Level 55 - Two (2) more amenities Level 60 - Three (3) more amenities Level 62 - One (1) more amenity Level 64 - One (1) more amenity and one additional amenity becomes available every two levels thereafter. ---- Guild Harvest Resource Depot (HRD) The HRD is located on the Finance Center counter between the World Broker and the Farseas Mailbox. The box glady accepts any donations and holds up to 200 different harvested materials up to 20,000 of each To reach the Finance Center, enter the Guild Hall via the main doorway and turn right. Go through the doorway and immediately look left. All members (excluding Guests) may deposit harvest material into the HRD. Resources deposited in the HRD are immediately available for crafting status writs within the guild hall. ---- Guild Banker/Bank Merchant The Personal Bank Merchant and Guild Bank are accessed via the same NPC located in the Finance Center. To use the personal bank, left click on the merchant. To access the guild bank, right click on the merchant and select "Guild Bank" from the dropdown menu. The Guild Bank contains four bank sections. Items are sectioned based on "Item Use Level". Bank Section 4 is designated for all "no-level" items, rares, and items designated for Guild Broker Sales. All Guild Members (excluding Guests) may access the Guild Bank to deposit or withdraw (subject to daily limits and space availability). ( * ) - Excluding Guests and subject to daily withdrawal limits Category:Browse Category:Guild